


Nothin' Above Me, Nothin' But Stars

by Peraxa



Series: To My Only [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corpse is not a bad guy i promise, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Precious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraxa/pseuds/Peraxa
Summary: Part of the "To My Only" Songfic Seriesinspired by MAX's "There is a God"||[AU wherein everyone has a number written at their wrist that states their age when they meet their soulmate]Sykkuno was 28 when he met his 23-year-old soulmate.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: To My Only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175435
Comments: 118
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahaha soulmate au go brrrt,,, MIGHT RELEASE 2ND CHAPTER TOMORROW,,, IM TIRED AF AND ITS 2 AM HERE LOL
> 
> im trying to write as much as I can before my semester starts which suxx ass but whatever pop off I guess,,, yall know the drill: if both corpse and sykkuno are uncomfortable with ppl writing fics abt them, this fic is getting deleted faster than sykkuno can even say OH JESUS,, don't show this to any cc <.< i will die fr
> 
> anyways enjoy the 2nd fic of the To My Only series lol

1\. Little Kid

_Waited all my life to feel it, but it never came on Sunday_

_Praying only hit the ceilin, conversation only one way_

"Mama, look at my wist! It says tweenty-eight on it!! Tweenty-eight, mama!" A little boy shouted as he was circling around his mother, who was doing her gardening work. The little boy beamed at his mother, "Mama, I'll be this old when I meet my swolmate!", raising both of his hands and showing 10 fingers.

"Really, darling? Well, you better do good so you can meet your soulmate then." His mom crouched down and smiled at him, removing her gardening gloves. Written on her wrists, a faint number of 21 can be seen. She ruffled her son's hair and hugged him tightly. "Oh, my boy is growing isn't he?" She said, her eyes glossing over.

"Don't worry mama! I'll still love you... maybe not more than my swolmate, BUT I'll still love you!" the kid says as he kissed his mother's cheek.

The little boy was four when he decided he would love his soulmate with his whole heart.

2\. Twelve

_The world will make ya cynical, like Heaven's only fictional_

_I waited all my life to feel it, I was looking in the wrong place_

A boy was sitting on the swing on a playground, next to him a little girl was looking at him expectantly. "So, what do you say Sykkuno? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" she said. The little girl was pretty. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink flowy dress. Cassie was her name. "Catherine, you aren't my soulmate.." Sykkuno said as he looked down the dirt, kicking his feet as he gained momentum on the swing.

"My name is Cassie. Also, I think you're my soulmate! It says 12 on my wrist! Look!" A thin wrist was shoved into Sykkuno's face. He grimaced and pulled down the wrist that was all up in his face.

"We met when we were 10, that doesn't make sense. Also, you turned 12 yesterday sooooo..." Sykkuno said indifferently as he blankly looked at Cassie. It's obvious that the little girl didn't like his response as her face scrunched up, blood rushing into the center of her features, her eyes getting teary, "B-but, you have to be my soulmate! I feel funny around you! You have to be! You have to be my soulmate!" she said as she stomped her feet.

Sykkuno was twelve when he decided that he should be careful about meeting new people.

3\. College

Sykkuno walked down the crowded hallway, his head hanging down. Around him, groups of friends laughing together while they discuss random things. Being a transferee in the middle of the year makes it hard for him to make friends, not only this but he's also somewhat... antisocial. He gulped as he heard two people laughing and hugging each other, it was obvious that the two people were newly met soulmates. He sighed as he rubbed his wrists, solemnly. As a statistics major, according to the general population, 95% of the population met their soulmate at the age of 21, 4.21% met their soulmate under the age of 25, while the remaining 0.79% met theirs at the age of 26 and above. Unfortunately for Sykkuno, he befell under 0.79% of the population. This small percentage of people were treated by society as outcasts. _Hah, imagine meeting your soulmate above the age range? Loser._

For Sykkuno, it didn't matter. Genuinely, he feels happy that he will meet his soulmate at the age of 28, maybe by then he has a stable job that can support his soulmate and maybe, just maybe, be financially secure for his future family. Although he was positive about it, the people around him were not. _Why? What difference does it make when you meet your soulmate at a later age?_

Sykkuno was twenty-two when said to himself that he doesn't care about what other people think of him and his soulmate.

4\. Live

He was lucky enough that people enjoyed his videos. Even if his voice was dubbed as cringey, at least his content was kinda good and caters to a specific audience. When he met his now friend, Lily, he was deeply grateful that he was introduced to her friends. Because of her, he met new people, nice people. He felt himself change into someone who he wanted to truly be. Someone people like someone people find comfort in. When he started streaming at the start of the year, he didn't think that people would continue supporting him after seeing what he looked like. He doesn't totally look like what people expected him to be, the anime boy that they think about.

Their online personas catapulted into fame as they started playing the new game, Among Us. For Sykkuno, as his fame grew, his name being spread, which means meeting new people. A year only left before meeting his soulmate, he was kind of nervous. What if he meets too many people on the day he's supposed to meet his soulmate? How would he look for them? Every night on his bed, clutching his pillow to his chest, he always thinks about his soulmate. _Would they be a woman? a man? Would they be taller than him? What would their voice sound like? The smell of their cologne? Their preferred type of food? Their weird food combination? Would their face fit into Sykkuno's cupped hands? Would their heart beat faster when Sykkuno kissed them? Would they be the little spoon or the big spoon? How would their hugs feel like?_

Sykkuno was twenty-seven when he started to daydream about his soulmate all the time.

5\. October

_Waited all my life to feel it, but I feel it when you're near me (you're near me)_

After turning 28, Sykkuno was very cautious of everyone he meets, he kept track of them in his little notebook stashed under his pillow. Re-reading every name that he wrote after meeting them. He hoped that one of these names is his soulmate. Then again, his mom said that once you meet your person, you feel _something_. That something could feel like what you feel when you were skydiving, or when you see fireworks, or the tranquility you feel when you're content. For his mom, it was like riding a rollercoaster when she first met eyes with Sykkuno's dad. For his older sister, it was like meeting someone in a middle of an empty field, it was like they were the only people around. For his younger sister, it was like bumping into someone in a crowd-filled concert, the chance of two people bumping into an event filled with too many people. Four months after his 28th birthday, he met another person. Corpse Husband. Jack introduced Corpse into their friend group when he was invited to an Among Us lobby. They were teasing Sykkuno about his and Corpse's voice when a deep voice suddenly cut through their discord call.

"Hello, friends."

It was at that moment when Sykkuno felt it. It felt like being underwater with everything sounding so unclear and his soulmate's voice was the only thing that was clear to him.It was like music to his ears. It was like hearing someone speak in an empty room. It was everything and nothing at once. He was stumped as he tried to think of words to say and luckily, everyone was awed as well. It was embarrassing to be so speechless in front of your large audience, but then again, everyone was speechless.

Sykkuno was 28 and four months when he met his soulmate.

6\. Need

_Had a lot of pain to deal with, took a lot of you to heal me (you heal me)_

Sykkuno had a lot of worries. He met his soulmate three months ago and now they were still friends. Did Corpse not feel the pull? Did he not feel _the thing_? Does he not want to form a relationship? _Maybe he's not actually his soulmate_. Sykkuno's happiness was spiraling down the drain when days turned into weeks and it feels as if Corpse doesn't acknowledge him. _Maybe he's shy. Maybe he doesn't want you._ It wasn't until that fateful day when Sykkuno felt his heart truly crack. They were waiting for people to join the lobby when Rae asked everyone about their soulmates. Everyone was chiming in whether they already met theirs, some saying that they're in a relationship with their significant other. Sykkuno noticed that Corpse didn't answer as well.

"What about you, Sykkuno?" Miyoung asked him.

"O-oh, I- uh, I haven't-" he fumbled. Thankfully, everyone found it cute and decided not to bug him. Everyone turned to Corpse as Toast asked him the same question. Unlike Sykkuno, Corpse didn't stutter that much. "Oh, um, I don't really know. I don't want mine, I guess," he said. _But I want you. I need you._ Sykkuno felt like a hand was tightly crushing his heart as he stared at his screen. He deflected his friends questioning when he didn't talk for at least five minutes, masking his pain by thanking his subs.

"You okay, Sy?" Corpse asked him through proximity chat. His little green character was unmoving at the little corner under the admin. He was staying there for 5 minutes when he heard Corpse looking for him. He didn't answer Corpse's question as he painfully broke his gaze on his first monitor and looked at the second one to thank more subs.

"C-corpse? Oh, yeah I'm okay! I-I'm just thanking my subs, y'know." he replied, his voice painfully cracking at the end.

"Cool. Uh, do you want me to protect you while you uh, thank subs?" Corpse said, his voice sounds kinda.. hopeful.

"Oh-um, it's okay! I'm about to do my tasks anyway!"

"R-right. Hey, d'you maybe wanna do tasks together?" Corpse said, following Sykkuno's character into the decontamination room.

"I was kinda hoping I follow Drea- There's Dream! Well, I'm gonna follow Dream now, Corpse. See you!" Sykkuno said as he ran away from Corpse, heart clenching painfully when he heard Corpse's faint _"Sykkuno? D-don't leave-"_ but was too far to hear the rest. Sykkuno sighed as he looked down his wrists, off-cam. Closing his eyes as he caressed the number 28 written.

Sykkuno was seven months into being 28 when he experienced his first heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST
> 
> this was rushed but ENJOY BESTIES!!!!

7 . Friends

It was normal, according to Google, it was normal to not form a romantic relationship with your soulmate. It's called soulmate for a reason, it doesn't matter if it's platonic or romantic. A soulmate is there for you, regardless of any circumstances. _But I waited for him my whole life. Yeah? Well, he doesn't owe you anything. So what if you waited for him._ Sykkuno was having a dilemma. He didn't want to force Corpse into a relationship if he didn't want to. Maybe it's just for the better. His phrase, "people aren't into me like that" came back to bite him in the ass. What started as a joke now became Sykkuno's problem. _The only person that I want isn't into me like that._

He consulted Rae about soulmates. Rachel has a soulmate too. Unlike Sykkuno, Rae and Poki are platonic soulmates. They're best friends. Two peas of the same pod. Birds of the same feather. She said that it was okay to have a platonic soulmate, everything didn't have to be romantic. The same goes with Toast, he and Janet tried to make it work but it seems as if the universe just decided that they were better off as friends. 

If not having a romantic relationship with your soulmate is normal, then why did it hurt? Why did it hurt when he sees Corpse flirting with everyone? Why did it hurt when he thought he was special, only to know that Corpse treats everyone the way he treats Sykkuno? 

Sykkuno was 28 and eight months when he almost decided to give up on love.

8 . Almost

Always watching from afar, never coming near. Those were the words Sykkuno live by as of recently. He was content with just watching Corpse. _Was he?_ Of course he is. If Corpse didn't want anything to do with him. It's fine. _It's fine. It's fine. It's fine. It's fine. It's fine. It's fine._ **It's not.** He spent countless of nights and days laying down his bed, wondering why fate decided to do him wrong. _Was it because he was too enthusiastic when he was four? Was it because he rejected that Cassie girl? Was it because he thought it was okay to have a soulmate at a later age? Was it because he was too eager to meet his soulmate and now destiny is taking his soulmate away? You should've dated that David guy, maybe then you wouldn't be heartbroken now. Well, what if dating that guy broke his soulmate's heart? Look at yourself, he's breaking your heart, isn't he?_

Every time he interacts with Corpse, it's almost as if his heart is chipping away slowly and surely. His yearning overcoming his thoughts, using his acting skills as a mask to cover up the way he longs for his soulmate. Acting naive on purpose when Corpse flirted with him, not wanting everyone to know how much Corpse's words make his heart flutter. _I think I'm a masochist._ He knows he's gonna get hurt, yet he can't stop from seeking out Corpse. As if he's a drug. As if Corpse is the sunlight and Sykkuno is just another cat following him around, waiting for his presence. 

"Whaddup, baby?" _Call me your baby too._

"See, Sykkuno said hello first. I already got him, he's mine." _I was always yours_.

"Sykkuno's here. Let me give him a kiss real quick." _Would you really?_

"I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud." _I'm happy that you are._

"I'm into-" _Do you mean it?_

_"_ Are you free on the 14th?" _For you, I always am._

It took him three days to decide that he can't take all this push and pull from his soulmate anymore. He wanted to know where his boundaries start and where they end. 

**_Sykkuno_ **

_Corpse_

**_CORPSE_ **

_yh???_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_I need to tell u somethjng_

**_CORPSE_ **

_what is it sy??_

_ure kinda making me nervous LMAO_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_i_

_do u know that we're soulmates?_

**_CORPSE_ **

_oh rlly?_

_i didnt notice tbh_

_wow_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_yeah..._

**_CORPSE_ **

_um well_

_im glad its u sykkuno :)_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_wait really?_

**_CORPSE_ **

_yeah ure such a great friend_

_im glad i have a friend like you_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_oh so_

_u dont want to uh?_

**_CORPSE_ **

_i dont really do_

_yknow_

_relationships_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_oh_

**_CORPSE_ **

_im sorry_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_its okay :)_

_i expected that.._

_nvm_

**_CORPSE_ **

_oh uh_

_i rlly am sorry_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_no no its fine_

_i hope were still friends?_

**_CORPSE_ **

_yeah_

_friends :)_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_:)_

**_CORPSE_ **

_:)_

Sykkuno was eight months and 2 weeks into his 28th year when he almost had love. Almost.

9 . Break

**_CORPSE_ ** _02/12/2021_

_hey sy_

_wanna join my lobby tomorrow? :))_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_hi!!_

_uhh i think i'll pass for now_

_im at my parent's hahaha_

**_CORPSE_ ** _02/18/2021_

_sy_

_u wanna play valorant offstream?_

_after this lobby?_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_i kinda promised rae we would play stardew_

_sorry :((_

**_CORPSE_ **

_its okay_

_maybe next time_

**_CORPSE_ ** _02/21/2021_

_Sykkuno_

_are u free for a valorant lobby?_

_tomorrow? :)_

**_Sykkuno_ **

_i dont think i can_

_i kinda have a flu rn_

**_CORPSE_ **

_didnt u play with leslie earlier?_

_Seen 12:09 pm_

**_CORPSE_ ** _02/25/2021_

_hey sy_

_u havent been online for days_

_everyones kinda worried_

_maybe update us_

_only if u want to :)_

_we're worried abt u_

_Sent 1:23 am_

**_CORPSE_ ** _02/28/2021_

_sykkuno_

_hope you're doing fine_

_everyone misses u_

_we should do an amigops jackbox stream sometime :)_

_Sent 3:04 am_

**Sykkuno _@Sykkuno_**

will be taking a break from everything rn dont know when ill be back. hope u guys understand :)

_6:12 AM Mar 1, 2021 Twitter Web App_

_17490 Retweets 13945 Quote Tweets 490.8k Likes_

|

**Disguised Toast** ✓ _@DisguisedToast_

get well soon

|

**rae** ✓ _@Valkyrae_

we <333 u kkuno hope my twin comes back!

|

**Jacksepticeye** ✓ _@Jack_Septic_Eye_

WE'LL WAIT FOR U SYKKUNI

|

**Peter Park** _@peterparktv_

LOVE U SYKKUNO

|

**Karl :)** ✓ _@KarlJacobs__

WE'RE HERE FOR U KING

|

**Ludwig** ✓ _@LudwigAhgren_

love you bud :3

|

**Corpse** ✓ _@Corpse_Husband_

We'll be here waiting Sy :)

**_Trending Worldwide_ **

**_1 ) COME BACK SOON SYKKUNO_ **

_Fans of different twitch streamers show support as famous content creator Sykkuno announces his indefinite break from all his social media._

**_2) HES VERIFIED_ **

_After the announcement of twitch streamer Sykkuno on his break from social media, Twitter decided to give him the coveted Verified checkmark._

Sykkuno was 28 when he realized that maybe it's time to let go. 

10\. Back

One year after his break, Sykkuno decided it was time to come back. His old phone that he kept hidden on the bottom drawer, never opened it after he shut it off a year ago. After announcing his break, he decided to move out of Las Vegas temporarily and move to New York, where his younger sister lived. It was a major difference living in Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and New York. The timing in New York was always fast-paced. Always on a hurry. Unlike in Los Angeles where it seemed as if people took their time forever. But now it was time to move back to Las Vegas, back to his problems. There was no need to run away anymore. He's decided to face the reality. His stay in New York made him see that not everything goes your way. Soulmates? Atleast he still had Corpse as his friend.

He sighed in defeat as his sister's car pulled up on his driveway. His home still looks the same, but unlike before, his front yard was unkempt and it was obvious that no one took care of the plants. His once blooming flowers now withered and dried. _Just like me, I guess._ He exited his sister's car after saying their goodbyes, his suitcase in hand. Entering his home, he stepped on a bunch of letters inside his home, as if the mailman just slid the letters under his door. _There's a reason why I have a mailbox.._

He dropped his suitcase to pick up the massive pile of letters that reached up to the bottom of his ankle. _Who even sent me these?_ he thought to himself as he picked them up one by one to read the sender's info. There were letters sent to him by his friends. The OTV & Friends, some from MCYT community, some Valorant players, people he met on rust, etc. His eyes teared up when he saw that the letters were sent to him two months after his announcement. _People do care about me._

Sykkuno was 29 when his happiness came back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys do you think i should do a sad ending? well, not really sad SAD but like,,,, should i do a Not a Happy ending thing,, idk lemme guys know on the comments below lmaooooooo
> 
> thanks for reading, besties!!!!! <333333333333333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BESTIES university is so fucking tiring but anyways muahahahaahaha this is so overdue but whatever.... anyways!!! hope yall will enjoy and DONT FORGET TO READ THE END NOTE PLS READ THE END NOTE LMAOOOOOOOOOO

11\. Nostalgia

It was days after his arrival back to Las Vegas when he prepared himself to come back. He warned his moderators, who thankfully, still stayed with him despite a year-long absence of content, and editors that he was once again going back to streaming. He didn't warn his friends and fans though. Yet. But he was about to though.

**_Sykkuno ✓ @sykkuno_ **

:D

[a picture is attached that shows Sykkuno holding his hand up in a peace sign]

_6:32 PM Mar 8, 2022 Twitter Web App_

_18990 Retweets 15445 Quote Tweets 590.8k Likes_

|

**Disguised Toast** ✓ _@DisguisedToast_

WELCOME BACK

|

**rae** ✓ _@Valkyrae_

THE INFERNAL TWINS ARE BACK BABEY!!!

|

**Jacksepticeye** ✓ _@Jack_Septic_Eye_

I MISSED U BESTFRIEND!!!!

|

**Peter Park** _@peterparktv_

U CAME BACK BABY <333333 MISSED U

|

**Karl :)** ✓ _@KarlJacobs__

???????????????????? WHAT<?

|

**Ludwig** ✓ _@LudwigAhgren_

SYKKUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

|

**Corpse** ✓ _@Corpse_Husband_

Welcome back sy :)))))

**_Trending Worldwide_ **

**_1 ) WELCOME BACK SYKKUNO_ **

_Twitch community and fans alike celebrate the return of twitch streamer and content creator Sykkuno after a year break from social media._

**_2) 1 YEAR_ **

_Fans of twitch streamer Sykkuno kept track of the time the streamer went on a break._

**_3) SWEETHEAR T OF TWITCH_ **

_Twitch mods, admins, streamers, and fans celebrates the comeback of streamer Sykkuno, deeming him as the Sweetheart of Twitch._

**_4) SYKKUNO HAIR_ **

_Fans of Sykkuno were in shock seeing the current state of the hair of Twitch streamer Sykkuno in a recent picture, his once short hair that is now longer._

**_5) SYKKUNOS TATTOO_ **

_In a recent selfie of streamer Sykkuno, his soulmark tattoo with the number 28 was seen by the fans._

12\. Changed

_[TWITCH] Sykkuno is live: Hey guys it's Sykkuno here!_

_[TWITCH] Sykkuno is live: am back!! :3_

"Hello everyone.. it's me again.... Umm, how're you all? I'm kinda doing okay right now. I'm happy that I get to stream again. Oh! Virtuosum thank you for the 50 gift subs, wow you all missed me huh? _Sykkuno welcome back!_ It's good to be back guys! Wow I missed everything huh. Byun thank you for the 10 gift subs, Byun! You guys are super generous today. Oh, and XQ_3fire, thank you for the $1000?! Is this real? I think you guys are doing so much hahaha... _Where were you?_ Oh, um, I think I owe you guys an explanation. Um, so, last year was kinda tough for me personally. I-um, I had a problem that I know I can only fix it myself. Y'know those times when you don't really want to bother everyone by your problems at the same time, you want to let it all out? I-It's kinda like that. _How're you and your soulmate?_ Um, oh, Wow Sakura thanks for the fifteen hundred bits, Sakura. Anyways guys, I don't really know what to do today, to be honest. I just wanted to stream out of the blue, as the kids say. Hahaha... Um, _omg all your friends are watching_ , they are?! Oh jesus! Hey guys! What's up, uh, h-homies??....I-I can't I'm way too old for that haha... Uh, Karl?! Thank you for the 200 dollar donation, Karl! _you look good as ever Sykkuno, i missed you!_ Oh, um, thanks Karl, I missed you too Karl! Mmmm, guys why are you spamming the squad is here, are they really?..wait let me check.."

**CHAT**

**_Moderators_ **

Peachychu

xReserved

Nightbot_

DisguisedToast

Natsumii

**_VIPS_ **

LilyPichu

JackSepticEye

PeterParkTv

Masayoshi

hJune

Kkatamina

Valkyrae

KarlJacobs_

Pokimane

RyanHiga

Scarra

Hafu

BaboAbe

Yvonnie

Ludwig

Brofain

fuslie

Tinakitten

Ray_C

QuarterJade

edisonparklive

"O-oh, everyone's here! Hey guys! Um, _Sykkuno I missed you, give me a kiss!_ Peter?! _Me too Sykkuno!!_ Edison?! Wha- guys! Um, Good ole Edison and Peter guys, always cheering us up. So, I actually have an idea on what we do today guys, we're gonna play... um.. good old Stardew Valley. I feel like the game helped me alot this past year when I was h-healing. Yep, healing. I've been through alot last year and I had a hard time finding comfort in things 'cuz I wasn't really used to seeking comfort, y'know. _Wow Sykkuno's changed._ I wouldn't say changed guys, the term I would describe it is um.. matured? I realized something in the past that deeply hurt me and now I've learnt to let go. Um... and this thing that hurt me, it's still a big part of who I am, you could say that I can't totally get rid of it. The only thing that I can do is to accept it, y'know. Um.. do you guys know the quote from that movie, Sing? "The good thing about hitting rock bottom, there's only one way left to go and that's up." Yeah, I watched the movie before I announced my leave and I was like, you know what Mr. Koala Bear? You're absolutely right. But that's not my point, my point is that when it feels like everything is crushing you down, you just have to force it back out to get yourself free. Just like the hero in One Punch Man, just one punch the rock that's crushing you! Anyways.. um.. Oh! Virtuosum thanks again for another hundred gifted sub! Wow you guys are on fire today.." The stream continued on for six hours, with his live viewers reaching around 106.12k, his highest of all time. Throughout the whole stream he was just talking to his chat while playing the game. It was weird for him to be completely open about his feelings. A year ago then, the old Sykkuno probably won't let anyone in.

13\. Numb

A year in isolation with his thoughts made him numb to the outside world. It hurt alot. The process of healing. Just like a wound that is slowly scabbing, you can't help but wait for it to completely disappear. For him, it was just that. Countless of nights and days lying in his bed, wishing that his soulmate was near him. Alas, destiny didn't give him what he wants. A year of self-destruction, wondering where did it all go wrong. A year of patience, waiting for himself to finally look at his soulmark again, after hiding it underneath bandages upon bandages. Although a year away from everything did him good, it was only a matter of time until his friends force him to confess about what happened to him. Well , maybe not force, but he thinks that his friends deserve an explanation as to why he disappeared so suddenly. Toast immediately texted him a _Glad to have you back_ message after his stream. Rae called him in discord, crying and sobbing about how much he meant to her and that he shouldn't leave without any notice. Peter, Leslie, Miyoung, Tina, and Brooke invited him in a discord call, greeting him a warm welcome. Jack and Ludwig messaged him a selfie on twitter DMs. And Corpse... Corpse didn't contact him at all. the last thing he saw from Corpse was the reply on his tweet but other than that, it was radio silence from him.

14\. Closure

After two days of his return, he decided to open up his old phone that he kept locked. As soon as he opened it, countless of text messages and missed calls greeted him. 23 from toast, 46 missed calls from Rae, 10 from Peter, 21 from Lily, 2 from Ludwig.. and 28 missed calls and 23 text messages from Corpse. He gulped as he read the messages one by one, his eyes slowly tearing up and it feels as if there's a cotton ball shoved in his throat and ears.

CORPSE (03/01/2021)

Sykkuno?

u're taking a break?

CORPSE (03/05/2021)

hey :)

mayb youd want to play

maybe us amigops

offstream

CORPSE (03/10/2021)

hey sykkuno, rae's been trying to reach you for days

even toast calls you almost everyday

CORPSE (03/28/2021)

so ure gone huh?

no one knows when youll be coming back..

we hope u come back

i hope u come back

CORPSE (04/10/2021)

hey

i know u probably wont answer this but

i just wanted to text you

maybe because im slowly losing my sanity

or something haha

CORPSE (04/25/2021)

so i got a cat today

i named it bingbus

u know,,, a combo of bingus and bimbus

i didnt name it bingus cuz..

it doesnt feel right

it doesnt feel right when no one else says bingus that same way you do

CORPSE (05/23/2021)

its me isnt it?

fuck

i knew i was the reason

i shouldnt have said that to u

im sorry

i lied sykkuno

CORPSE (06/04/2021

happy birthday sykkuno

we miss you

i miss you..

CORPSE (07/20/2021)

hey

the new among us map came out lol

we tried playing it offstream first but

u werent there :/

hm

we ended up talking abt u

hope u didnt mind :)

we talked abt the things we like abt u

Toast cried LMAO

and lily as well

and rae too...

mayhaps i shed a few tears.........

CORPSE (08/12/2021)

fyck

im going crazy sykkuno

i dont know where u are

no one knows where u are

no one knows if youre safe

pls comeb ack

i miss you

im iss ur smile and laufh

CORPSE (08/13/2021)

i was drinking yesterday lol

but what i said was true:)

CORPSE (10/15/2021)

i need to tell u something

before i go absolutely batshit crazy from missing you

i knew u were my soulmate

from the start

even before i met you personally, i knew u wwre mine

my soulmate that is

i wanna tell u all the things i wanna tell u

but not thru texts

u dont deserve tjat

u deserve a proper explanation

ofc when we meet again :)

Sykkuno let out the breath he was holding, tears pooling in his eyes. _He knew? Yet he still decided not to tell me?_ He felt as if fate was laughing at him. He was away for a year to heal himself and when he came back here he was, hurt all over again. _You wanted your answer well here it is._ He felt his bandaged and wounded hear crack all over again, just like the first time. He wants his closure, to end this pain, to finally know where his boundaries lie.

15\. Reason

After knowing that Corpse reached out to him for a full year after his disappearance, his resolve cracked. _Not that it was strong anyway._ He left his life here in Las Vegas to try and move on and now here he was waiting for Corpse in a dainty coffee shop near the border between California and Nevada. He was asked by Corpse to meet him here, to finally talk after a year of radio silence:

_CORPSE (08/03/2022)_

_sykkuno?_

_you're back??_

_wait_

_it sent.._

_sy?_

_Sykkuno_

_hey corpse_

_CORPSE_

_god sykkuno_

_you're back_

_i cant believe it_

_Sykkuno_

_yeah.. me too_

_CORPSE_

_listen_

_i want to apologize_

_Sykkuno_

_u dont have to :)_

_CORPSE_

_i have to_

_i know i caused you pain_

_please?_

_Sykkuno_

_i... don't really know_

_CORPSE_

_please?_

_after this i wont bother u again_

_Sykkuno_

_alright_

_where do we meet up?_

And now here he is, waiting for him. _What if he doesn't show up?_ He thought to himself. _That's stupid, I don't think Corpse would do that._ He mindlessly nibbled on his nail as he looked out the window. Suddenly, a man wearing a black outfit with a black mask covering his face was looking inside the said window. Sykkuno jumped as he stared at the curly-haired man. _Corpse._ He watched as Corpse entered the coffee shop and went straight to the farthest booth where Sykkuno was seated. He purposely picked the farthest booth from the door as he known that Corpse valued his privacy. _He's... beautiful._ Sykkuno can't help but stare at the man approaching him, the last of his resolves falling down as Corpse sat infront of him. _My soulmate._

"Hey, Sy." Corpse said, moving his hair away from his face and pulling his mask down his chin.

"Corpse..." Sykkuno said breathlessly. He wanted to hold his hands so much, and never let go.

"I.. I want to set things straight. I want to say it first." Corpse gulped as he looked down the table, "I'm j-just gonna go straight to the point, I-" Corpse's hands that were atop the table started shaking. Sykkuno saw him shake and sighed, putting his hands on top of Corpse's, blushing red as Corpse looked at him, baffled. " I, I never believed in soulmates.. when I was born, I was born out of a loveless marriage, my parent w-were soulmates and they just stayed together because of it, despite not being inlove," Corpse stared at their joint hands, "I-, the town I grew up in, there weren't that much couple who were with their soulmates. So I didn't really know what to expect when I got my tattoo when I was twelve. At the time, my parents w-were on the process of divorce, and my older sister who also found her soulmate, she was in a dark p-place that time because... her soulmate was a bad person.. I-, ever since then, I didn't want to have a soulmate, y'know? I was scared I would get hurt as well and I was scared that my soulmate wouldn't love me." Corpse stared at his eyes,

"Then, I started my youtube channel as a way to earn money when I left my town, I was lucky when people loved my content, and my songs." He took a deep breath. "I was even luckier when Dave and Jack became my friends. Because o-of them, I-, I met you." He stared deeply at Sykkuno. "The first time I watched your videos was before we met, before you had a face cam. A-and I swear to god, when I heard your voice, it's like everything became clear, I felt like I was at peace, I felt like I can conquer everything. B-but I was scared when Jack invited me to play with you guys. A-and then I met you. And I knew, I knew you were mine, Sy. I knew you were my soulmate. I knew you were my person." He took Sykkuno's hands in his and brought them to his mouth, lightly pecking Sykkuno's knuckles.

16\. Again

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you, Sy." Corpse looked at him, looked at his soul.

Sykkuno, for once, was speechless, tears clinging to his eyelashes. _I still want him_. His conscious told him. He does. He still wants him. But he's still hurt. Everything is so fast. "I-, Corpse, I-" he stuttered. "You don't have to say anything, Sy. I just want you to hear my part. I really am sorry for hurting you." Corpse looked at him like he hung the stars and the sun and the moon, like he made miracles. "I-if, you want, we can be friends again?" Corpse was still looking at him but with pain in his eyes. _I don't want to be friends, I wanna be with you._ "But, I'm done with lying, Sykkuno. I want to be with you. And this time, I'm serious." Corpse smiled at him, his perfect teeth showing. "Corpse.." Sykkuno said with furrowed eyebrows. "I, I get it, Sy. You'd rather not see me again." Corpse said, his smile, comforting. "No! I- I-, I'm still hurt," Sykkuno paused, his eyes darting to the ceiling, afraid to look at Corpse's face, "but I want to- y'know, as well." Sykkuno finished as he looked at Corpse, whose eyes lit up. "Really? Y-you want to make it work?" Corpse asked him, "I- well, you're my soulmate, right?" Sykkuno looked at Corpse hopefully.

Corpse beamed up at him, "Yeah, I'm yours." Sykkuno chuckled at his cheesy line, his hands coming up to cover his smile, but Corpse stopped him, intertwining his hands with Sykkuno's.

"Hello, I'm Corpse Husband, and I'm your soulmate." Corpse said seriously as he stared intently at Sykkuno for the nth time.

"Hi there, Mr. Corpse, I'm Sykkuno. I'm your soulmate." Sykkuno said as he leaned towards Corpse, their foreheads touching, eyes staring, and breath mingling. _Like it was only them in the world._

Sykkuno was 29 when he met his soulmate, again.

17\. Meet

**_Sykkuno ✓ @sykkuno_ **

soul

[a picture is of Sykkuno's wrist, tattoo showing, next to a familiar veiny and ringed hand that shows the tattoo, _23._ ]

_2:32 PM Mar 10, 2022 Twitter for iPhone_

_25.98k Retweets 18.90k Quote Tweets 673.12k Likes_

**Corpse Husband** **_✓ @Corpse_Husband_**

mate

[a picture of Sykkuno leaning back on the seat, hand covering his smile, eyes scrunching up, in mid laugh]

_2:34 PM Mar 10, 2022 Twitter for iPhone_

_120.98k Retweets 56.90k Quote Tweets 879.22k Likes_

**_Trending Worldwide_ **

**_1) CORPSEKKUNO SOULMATES_ **

_Twitch streamer Sykkuno and Corpse Husband trend after revealing that the two are soulmates in a tweet one after another._

**Disguised Toast** ✓ _@DisguisedToast_

what the fuck why wasnt i informed @Sykkuno @Corpse_Husband

**rae** ✓ _@Valkyrae_

WHAT THE HECKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK THE AMIGOPS ARE SO OVER @Sykkuno @Corpse_Husband

**Jacksepticeye** ✓ _@Jack_Septic_Eye_

SO PROUD OF U GUYS SENDING MUCH LOVE!!!!! @Sykkuno @Corpse_Husband

**Peter Park** _@peterparktv_

all the sykkuno simps crying in everyones mentions KEKW (p.s. love u guys!! @Sykkuno @Corpse_Husband)

**Karl :)** ✓ _@KarlJacobs__

???????????????????? WHAT<?! @Sykkuno WHY HIMMM @Corpse_Husband !!!!??

**Ludwig** ✓ _@LudwigAhgren_

sykkuNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,,, u might be the one destined but he still loves me >;) @Corpse_Husband

|

**Corpse** ✓ _@Corpse_Husband_

mine!

**Corpse Husband** **_✓ @Corpse_Husband_**

other half

[a picture of Sykkuno sleeping in a car, seated on the passenger seat, head leaning to the left]

_12:14 PM Mar 12, 2022 Twitter for iPhone_

_124.12k Retweets 50.89k Quote Tweets 860.57k Likes_

_The way that you love me (way that you love me)_

_The way that you are (the way that you are)_

_Makes me believe that there's a God_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----alternate ending??-----
> 
> 14\. Grew Up
> 
> "Thank you, Corpse." 
> 
> Sykkuno thought to himself. The corners of his lips twitching upwards as he thought about his soulmate. It was nice reconnecting with him again after three years of no contact. It gave him a sense of relief when Corpse contacted him, unprompted. Three years was a long time. He grew out of streaming two years ago. The spotlight was pressuring for him. People wanting to pry out information for their satisfaction wasn't really in his bucketlist.
> 
> "Baby, who're you talking to?" The hand snaked around his waist tightened as the figure beside Sykkuno groaned as they stretched. Sykkuno put his phone down in his bedside table, then facing the barely awake person beside him. "Just someone.." he said. The person beside him blinked at him sleepily. "Was it Corpse?" they said. The person had strawberry blonde hair, freckles spread across the bridge of their nose, wide green eyes staring at Sykkuno dreamily.
> 
> "David, stop staring at me like that, mister." Sykkuno said as he grinned widely at the man infront of him.
> 
> "Well, I can't help it if you always look good in the morning, bubba." 
> 
> "You-I can't believe you're still flirting with me after all these years." He laid his head on the man's chest, his hands rubbing the man's arm.
> 
> "What? I can't flirt with my darling?" The man said smugly. Sykkuno rolled his eyes at the man as he sat up, their blanket pooling at his waist. "Whatever, I'm gonna cook breakfast now. Anything you want?" he said.
> 
> "Hmm not really. I think the kids would like pancakes though." David said beside him as he caressed Sykkuno's face, gold ring on his ring finger glinting in the sunlight. Sykkuno put his hand above the man's, his own matching one making a soft noise as it collided with his husband's.
> 
> "Dada! I'm hungry!!!" As if on cue, a kid's voice was heard through the door. Sykkuno stood up from his position and said, "I'm coming, baby!" completely missing the soft ping coming from his phone.
> 
> 1 message notification from Corpse  
> [preview] CORPSE  
> so when can we get that coffee :)
> 
> The message was left unread.
> 
> \---------------  
> the alt ending was supposedly a happy end for sykkuno but not so much for the corpsekkuno agenda lmaoooo ALSO, the david from the alt ending is the same david from my other fic, I Ain't Worried 'Bout Them Other Girls That You Had in which u guys can check on my profile or something
> 
> uh so that's it for this fic!! I'm gonna add a bonus chapter probably whenever I feel like it cuz I don't really want to force myself to write on a schedule,,, like I wanna write whenever I want to, yknow? uhhh anyways these are my ideas and plans for bonus chapters
> 
> 1\. CORPSE POV  
> 2\. Firsts (smut or no smut i don't fucking know tbh)  
> 3\. Married Life?
> 
> i really really hope u guys liked the last chapter lmao my brain cannot function its like,,, brainrot u know? anyways,,,,,,,,, Thanks for reading besties!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hotties <3333


End file.
